Please, Let Me Get What I Need This Time
by lorienshipper
Summary: Sam and Six are on the road in the middle of the night. When she opens up to him, more comes out of it, but will Sam admit to his secret?


Please, Let Me Get What I _Need _This Time

POST-I Am Number Four

_Sam/Six Fanfiction (AU)_

It was now dark outside and the sun had disappeared, leaving only the truck's headlights on in the dark country road. They decided they would drive until it was far enough away from that little demolished slice of earth called Paradise, Ohio. Of course, it was only really the parallel that was damaged, but those memories will stay with them forever.

Six took the wheel at the next stop, finally letting John sleep while he can. She felt bad for him, leaving his only true love. Spending this much time with him, he practically was like a brother to her. If their parents saw them now, they would know that the way they love each other was like family, and there was no chance of anything romantic.

Sam was still awake, and was now sitting in the middle of the two. He felt awkward, but Six's beauty stunned him ever since they met when he saved her. He wanted to say something, but what was he supposed to bring up? Ask about her years running and hiding from the Mogadorians ever since she left Lorien? He decided he needed to say something, so he took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for saving John and Sarah back there, in Ohio. I don't know what they would do without each other, and we couldn't have escaped without you. We'd all be…" He didn't finish that sentence, knowing she knew what he was saying.

She smiled at him, glancing into his deep brown eyes, "You're welcome. To be honest, I feel bad for not thanking you first. If you didn't help me, It would've been…all over. They would've gotten John, the others would be defenseless and attacked more easily. Earth could've ended. So, thank you, Sam."

He looked down and smiled, "You're welcome, Six." He looked towards her again, and she smiled as he did. He asks with a more nervous laugh, "What are you smiling about?"

"I sense you're nervousness around me, your body temperature rises when we talk, but you're complicated."

He thought about that. Was that a compliment? He never felt like a complicated person, just smart, geeky, and awkward. He only ever kissed a girl once, and that time it ended badly with the fire. "Really? Complicated? Why would you say that? I am the most uncomplicated person I know, well, except Mark, but that's it."

"You're the most amazing human I have ever met, Sam. Don't doubt yourself. I can't figure you out. I guess, you just…surprise me.", she said. She was just thinking out loud, and was now blushing. She gave him a sideways glance and said, "Maybe-"

"You didn't entirely mean that?", he said, hoping that he heard correctly. He thought there was nothing amazing about him, but why did she say that? She saw something in him that no one else saw. Of course, she wouldn't say what it was. He hoped for a response that would let him know…anything.

She sighed, "Of course, I meant it, Sam. I'm just…scared. Every time I meet someone new, I don't want to lose them. I lost Lorien, everything on it…" She trailed off and tears began to roll down her face. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything I know just ends up…gone.", she sobbed.

Sam didn't know what to say. Nobody has ever told him things like this before. He saw a hotel up the street and said, "Pull over, Six." He used a certain gentleness in his voice, which made her listen. She pulled in to the parking lot, and looked down. Sam put his left arm around her as her head was laying against his shoulder. He whispered, "Don't worry, Six. I'm not going anywhere. You have me and John, you're not ever going to be alone again." She shifted her hand and it bumped against his, grabbing it lightly in comfort. He liked the feeling of her hand in his, so he took his other hand and pressed against her face, wiping away her tears falling from her face. She looked up into his eyes, and Sam said, "You're beautiful, Six."

She started inching forward towards his face, and whispered, "Thank you." She pulled away, remembering John was there and said, "Maybe we should check in and wake up John." Sam felt like it was a dream, shocked and hopeful. He just nodded, and she smiled at him as she got out of the car, "Thanks, Sam. I'll go check in." When she left, he finally caught his breath and John woke up.

"What just happened, Sam?", he said, confused.

Sam looked him in the eye and said, "I think I like her."

I know it's kind of short, but I like it, and Sam and Six are so cute!


End file.
